


【最终幻想XIV】在玫瑰花丛下

by metempsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metempsy/pseuds/metempsy
Summary: 第七星历主线任务相关





	1. 1、骷髅谷营地

关联任务：（15级）挑战沙塔斯夏之人（It’s Probably Pirates）

“要我说，那小子准是想跟你睡。”  
士兵们的话总是这样粗俗直白的，更何况于北洋之民而言，海盗的心性是融在他们骨血之中的，对无垠的天空和无际的海洋而言，婉转和掩饰毫无意义。  
法尔克布瑞达对说话的手下翻了个白眼，嗤了一声。  
“嘿，你别不信啊。”老兵啃着手里的半块蜥蜴肉，含含糊糊地说，“他自称是个冒险者，可是你给我说说，什么时候你见过一个冒险者不对赏钱斤斤计较，反而老老实实地听话干活了？咱又没亮出枪吓唬他。”  
这倒是个事实。副璇将扬了扬眉头，理直气壮：“我付钱了。”  
“一只魔兽60个子儿，灵灾后就没这么便宜的市价了。”  
老兵舔着自己手指上的油脂，满不在乎地回答。他认识法尔克布瑞达太久了，久到有时候他会忘记，面前这个女人早已经不是他最初认识那个提着砍刀、挽着破烂的裙子前来投军的船匠之女了，“信不信由你，我看他可不是为了赚几个零用钱来的。”  
“所以——”法尔克布瑞达一面沉吟，一边把蘸了肉汤的面包塞进嘴里，从昨晚和鱼人勾结的海盗摸着黑上了岸到现在她还没好好吃过东西，热汤和粗硬的黑麦让她一时说不出话来。  
“他想做就让他去做吧。”她最后决定，“我们现在正缺人手，如果他打什么鬼主意的话到时候再收拾也来得及。”女军官哼笑，“就像你说的，灵灾后就没这么便宜的雇佣价了。”  
“我倒觉得，那个冒险者是个好人呢。”  
威尔特希斯绕过桌子，把盛满了麦酒的杯子推到副璇将面前。在她的餐盘上还放着一封文件，“利姆萨-罗敏萨总部来的文件，乌·居格尔让我带给您。”她来得不久，还没法很好地念对猫魅的名字。女兵对自己皱了皱眉头，“另外，冒险者应该很快就要离开营地了。”  
法尔克布瑞达瞥了她一眼：“你怎么知道？”  
“他自己说的呀。”年轻的鲁加姑娘轻松地回答，“他受人委托到附近来办事，本来想先行打听一下当地的情况才来到营地的。不过看他的样子好像没什么收获。”  
“原来如此。”  
法尔克布瑞达拖长了声音应着，伸手拿过文件，微微皱了眉。“今天有人看到那个冒险者了么？”她的眼睛还一眨不眨地盯在纸上，火光下银眼和金发闪闪烁烁。  
“我托他向防波堤上送慰问品了，这个时间差不多应该回来了。”  
回答地仍是女兵。副璇将点点头，挥手让她离开了。  
他们坐在露天帐篷的一角，士兵们则更多地挤在地势较低的另一侧，走来走去地分享着黑面包和肉汤，因为战斗的胜利副璇将允诺了他们几桶麦芽酒，很快就空了。士兵们正嘻嘻哈哈地猜着拳决定谁要跑到几个星里之外的山洞里把更多的酒搬回来。  
法尔克布瑞达把酒杯端到嘴边。  
然后她看到精灵瘦瘦小小的身影加入人群之中。他在一个桌子上拿走了一小块面包，又飞快地切了一块蜥蜴肉，把它们都揣在怀里。相比鲁加族的汉子，精灵就像某种穿梭在林子里的动物，小心翼翼又悄无声息。  
“总部传来消息，他们雇佣了一个冒险者来负责沙斯塔夏溶洞的调查。一个有经验、名声很好的冒险者。”  
老兵吃了一惊：“你是说……？”  
副璇将站起身。  
“我们会搞清楚的。”


	2. 2、铜铃铜山

关联任务：（17级）消失在铜铃中的梦（Into a Copper Hell）

“那孩子不错。”伊西多尔戳着篝火，笑眯眯地说。  
他的孙女正在整理包裹，听到老精灵的话，从罩帽下抬了头。“您说的不错，是什么意思啊？”  
他们谈论的对象正靠在货箱上，就着一盏小小的油灯研究膝头上的纸片。那是张矿洞图，阿丽亚娜知道，上一次对方这样对着光研究的时候她试探着去问，模样年轻的黑影之民虽然有点惊讶，但还是大方地展示给她看了。  
阿丽亚娜立刻就知道那是什么。  
——在她自己手里，也有一份相同的地图。  
“您是在想，要不要跟他一起先把商队送到地平关，再返过头来调查铜铃铜山么？”  
老战士眨了眨眼，“怎么？你想让我去邀请他么？”他逗弄地问。  
女孩盘起腿，伸了个懒腰，罩帽从她头上滑落了，露出褐红色的长发和精灵姑娘年轻俏丽的脸孔。“您在开什么玩笑。”她作势绷着脸，模仿着老人的语气，“临阵和陌生人搭档，可是坏兆头。”  
伊西多尔放声大笑。  
空旷的荒野上声音仿佛细微的尘土，飞快地被风吹散了。阿丽亚娜注意到黑影之民掠过的目光在他们身上停了停，又转向了背后黑暗的荒野。他的长枪倚在膝头，并不起眼的尖枪大半被斗篷裹住了，只有刃尖一点映着月华。  
“你跟我说，他的目的也是铜铃铜山？”  
老人对孙女耳语。虽然一同自乌尔达哈出发，但与只是和商人们搭伴同行的祖孙俩不同，黑影之民接受商队的雇佣，要护送商人和货物到地平关去，那是与铜铃铜山完全相反的方向。  
“差不到一天的功夫，我看他不是很急。”女孩同样压低了声音。虽然整个商队都已经进入梦乡，但黑影之民可是出名的耳朵灵敏，她瞥了油灯下蜷着腿的暗影精灵一眼，又看向更远的方向，“比起他来，那几个才更着急呢。”  
鲁加人和他的两个同伴坐在一起。从一开始加入队伍他们就远远避开了伊西多尔二人，这时候也不例外，三个人围坐的的篝火远在商队的另一侧，一方面从高处观望着四周的动静，另一方面，也恰好远离了耳朵灵敏的精灵们。“商队的人刚才说，他们半夜就要启程。”  
老战士皱了皱眉。  
看出他的疑惑，女孩嘻嘻一笑，“我打听过了，领头那个叫多勒拉斯·贝阿——就是那个鲁加——头天他们追上商队时候咱们不是正好去打水了么。听说他吵吵嚷嚷地下战书，好象是之前的任务被抢了先，这回总要扳回一城。”她对祖父眨眨眼，“错过了热闹。”  
伊西多尔伸手揉了揉女孩的头。“要不你去给他透个话？”他琢磨，“这里离地平关不到半天的距离，已经是铜灯团的警戒范围内，不会有抢匪在这里惹麻烦的。他要是乐意就跟咱们一起走。这一趟赏金不少，三个人均分也够了。”  
“我问过了，人家不乐意。”女孩耸肩，“那伙人瞅不上咱，盯着他的动向，我看他也未必瞅得上那三个。要我说，咱们也不用着急，明早上再动身也没什么不好，别像上次。”  
她顿了顿，意有所指地咯咯笑起来。老战士打了个磕巴，在她头上敲了一下。“快去睡。”他催促。  
女孩嘻笑着躲进毯子，老战士哼了一声，给篝火里又加了一点干枯的风滚草，火星溅到空中，转瞬即逝。远远的，借着月光他能看到绿头发的鲁加挥舞着手臂，灰白的皮肤下筋肉虬结。他的嘴巴一张一合，正说着什么，追着他的猫魅用两只手扒着耳朵，龇牙咧嘴地对他咆哮。  
因为逆着风，老战士听不到他们的声音，但那是幅极可爱的画面，鲁加、猫魅和有着脆生生孩子腔调的拉拉菲尔幻术师，他们的吵闹是出于真诚的对彼此的热爱。  
他看着他们把行囊背在背上，牵着自己的陆行鸟走进黑暗。火光之外广阔的荒野上有突兀的巨石，摇曳的树影，远处是陡峭山峰，这一晚的月色并不明晰，很快他们便消失不见了。  
老战士啜了一口酒。  
在营地里，黑影之民吹熄了油灯。他悄无声息地绕着营地踱步，给每一个篝火添上柴，当他走过伊西多尔面前，那眼里恰映了火塘上的一点光，紫色的瞳孔干净又明亮。


	3. 3、沙之家

关联任务：（17级）拂晓血盟（The Scions of the Seventh Dawn）  
他连衬衣都来不及穿，赤着上身攀上了树梢。  
风冷飕飕地吹过身体，在林间唤起一片鬼语般的低鸣，夹杂着叶片晃动的簌簌、半梦半醒中鸟儿的叽啾——他听得出那种鸟，和他的名字一样，是有着黑色的羽冠和黑色的翅膀，在黄昏时成群结队掠过天空，既不吉祥也不尊贵，只是在这片山谷里最常见到的那种鸟儿罢了。  
一阵晃动。  
他抱紧了树干。冰凉的树皮摩擦他的胸口，突出的树瘤硌得他疼，但他不敢松手。从树梢上摔下去的感觉他尝试过，身体在一瞬间静止了，而周围的世界却在加速进行。比起那种惊恐，疼痛本身倒算不上什么可怖的灾难了。  
这本来应该是个寂静无光的夜晚。  
他在丛林的最深处，最近的道路也要翻过山去，走上大半天的时间，黑影之民的聚集地大多是在这样的地方。他在枝叶间抬起头，天上坠着的红月越发近了，几乎可以看清上面崎岖的纹路。卫月的逼近让人不安，他听到村里的老妇人低声谈论过，但谁也没有个确切的结论，只是最近能看到的野兽越发少了，仿佛都被这赤红的月色逼得躲避起来。大人嘱咐他们不要在夜里离开洞穴，他一直听话地照做了。  
但这个夜晚不同。  
云朵仿佛着了火，把天空映得烧透了般的橙红发亮。他看到火光漫天飞舞，把眼前每一片枝叶的纹路映得清清楚楚。他看到远处的山峰崩塌了，随之而来的是轰鸣让他一瞬间失去了听觉，四周静得如同死寂，而大地的震动绵延不绝。  
他认为自己在喊叫，在树枝间跳跃，跌跌撞撞地向某个方向攀爬着。但所有一切都变得恍惚而虚无。最后，在一阵天翻地覆里他闭上眼睛。

老人在拍打他的脸。  
他睁开眼，眼前的一切都很陌生。包括那张满是皱纹和胡须的脸，沙漠城市特有的土黄色的砖块以及从天花板垂下的灰白色的纱帐。要过了好久他才恍惚回忆起，作为他加入拂晓血盟的第一天，敏菲莉亚邀请他留宿在沙之家，那个不知名字的老人便是和他住在一个房间的同伴。  
老人让开位置，碧眼的猫魅居高临下地俯视着他。  
“你做了什么？”猫魅问，“别顾左右而言它，我发现你的以太有点异常。”  
猫魅有双锐利又明亮的眼瞳，被这样直视让他一时想不出什么托词。“我——”他欲言又止，有点狼狈地躲开了对方的注视，“我没事。”  
猫魅仿佛倒是看清了他的想法。“敏菲莉亚应该说过，超越之力是没法控制的。不管你想要做什么，记住这一点。”她的声音柔和了下来，“阿尔伯特大叔说你看起来很难过，可以告诉我你看到了什么么？”  
他按着额头：“灵灾的那天晚上。我。”  
猫魅微微一笑。“再睡一会儿。”她递过茶杯，“这会让你好受点。”  
茶水带着陌生的草药甜味。他一饮而尽。“谢谢你。”他对念好猫魅的名字有点犯憷，因此又停了下来。  
猫魅笑了。“雅·修特拉。”她从他手里抽走了茶杯，“别再做傻事了。”  
他在一片黑暗中闭上眼。  
好几张面孔划过他的眼前。乌尔达哈的军团长焦躁地走来走去，高挑的女提督抱着手臂看他，瘦长冷冽的脸孔维持着一成不变的神色，而金发的角尊……女幻术师望着另一个方向，微微皱了眉。那是超越之力曾经给他展现过场景。天空绽放的火焰犹如死亡之花，闪亮的须瓣在浓如墨黑的夜色上徐徐展开。他在那一夜失去了整个部族，而他的家人自此之后毫无踪迹。  
“……时机。”他在黑暗中咕哝。


	4. 4、枯骨营地

关联任务：（19级）消失之人的下落（Dressed to Deceive）

“你还真懂得怎么装个流浪汉。”桑克瑞德说，他的语气介于赞赏和惊讶之间，倒更像是年长者带着鼓励气息的一种肯定。他们并排蜷缩在两栋屋子之间的窄道里，湿淋淋的头发贴在脸上，滴落的水珠打着旋儿坠落。  
这个季节的荒原，雨大得令人恐慌。  
冒险者蜷着背，拼命想要缩回双腿。他是个精灵，天生就比人类的贤人高出两头，房檐没法完全遮住他，雨水避无可避地浇透了衣服，他在狭窄的墙缝里动了动，放弃了徒劳的挣扎。“真冷。”他避开了贤人的赞扬，慢慢地搓着指尖。在他们身上是从饿死的难民是身上扒下来的单衣，脏得辨不出原本的颜色，精灵那件属于一个个头不小的高地之民，肩膀塌着，裤子下面却露出一段漆黑的脚踝。  
贤人咧咧嘴，往精灵身上靠了靠。他们好不容易找到了一份帮行脚商把货搬到旅店里的活，换了两个面饼，算是这一整天来的第一餐，饥饿和暴雨让他们两个都在发抖，而意识到对方的战栗时贤人禁不住咯咯笑了。  
“他们不是些坏人。”  
尽管他们被从这头赶到那头，旅馆的女佣人捏着鼻子警告他们离客人远一点，“回到你们自己那帮人的地方。”女人绷着脸，死盯着他们脚下被水洇湿的影子。  
冒险者点点头。在暴雨中营地透着暗淡的棕灰色，这是荒漠常有的颜色，被雨水浸润得越发暗淡，他们并不是仅有的难民，在墙壁和商店的遮阳棚下冒险者注意到几个身影，和他们不同，那些真正流离失所的人麻木了脸孔，他们佝偻着，目光停滞在雨水丝线般的轨迹上，眼神里却空无一物。  
“我曾经想去乌尔达哈。”  
贤人静了一刻才意识到这是一个新话题，白发的人类挤了挤眼，“你到过乌尔达哈。”他回答。在乌尔达哈伊达和帕帕力莫才决定把冒险者介绍给拂晓，伊达对他的枪法颇有兴趣，而冒险者对拳法的涉猎更让她开心。冒险者抓了抓自己的耳朵尖，“不是这次。”他沉吟片刻。  
“灵灾之后我失去了部族，也失去了和父母那边的联系。我知道他们去了乌尔达哈，但我不知道乌尔达哈在哪里……”他想了想，不知道该怎样描述自己的想法，因为停了下来。贤人好奇地打量着他，嘴角慢慢爬上一丝笑意。  
“我曾经是他们中的一个。”  
——所以，不是什么演技。  
“我知道自己那时候是什么样子，也知道在他们看来那样子有多可怕。他们不是坏人，只是我们一样害怕着，怕到连多看一眼都不敢。”黑影之民垂着脸，他的头发紧贴着皮肤，水珠沿着发丝的轨迹滚落，流淌过脸颊和下颌，“他们心里一定想着、祈祷着这一切快点结束。——桑克瑞德先生，你笑什么？”  
贤人大笑出声。“好小子。”他挺直脊背，用力拍了拍冒险者的肩膀，“那么你觉得，作为一个难民，心里又在想什么呢？”  
冒险者有双水晶般的紫眼睛，明亮得仿佛在发光。  
“再活一天。”他认真地重复，“再多活一天。”


	5. 5、伊夫利特

关联任务：（20级）凶猛火神伊夫利特（Lord of the Inferno）

士兵拦住冒险者的手。  
“这没你的事。”高大黝黑的鲁加男人瓮声瓮气，似乎将要发火似的皱着眉。他比冒险者要高出一头有余，轻松地将黑影之民拨到一边，要不是冒险者动作敏捷，险些被他推倒在裹着尸体的麻袋上，“抱歉，拂晓的阁下，没别的意思。但这件事我们能处理。”  
冒险者顺从地退开了。看着鲁加士兵弯下腰，把两个较小的裹尸袋——看体积多半是人类的——甩到背上，躬着身向对方尸体的营地角落走去。溢出的血染湿了麻布，形成一大片暗色的污迹之后沿着士兵宽阔的背脊滴滴答答地一路淌过堆积着沙土和石板的地面。  
“你在这里啊。”  
声音让他收回了目光，白发的贤人在他面前抱着双臂，正抬头打量他的脸。“你应该去歇歇了。”他说，“或者至少洗洗脸。”明晃晃的阳光下冒险者的皮肤黝黑得接近锃亮，血污粘在上面，暗淡而鲜明，随着他擦拭的手指碎成一片片粉末，簌簌地落下来。  
“如果你想知道的话，恒辉队召集了附近的难民来辨认尸体，之后祭司们会帮这些人入殓。”贤人对他微笑，“恒辉的那位兄弟说得没错，下面的事就是乌尔达哈的国家事务了，我们拂晓不方便、也不应该插手。相信我，他们有足够的能力处理好这些事。”  
他顿了一下，伸手拍了拍冒险者的手臂，声音柔和得接近轻快，“放轻松。”  
“我……”冒险者欲言又止，他立刻得到了贤人一个鼓励的笑容。人类有双琥珀色的漂亮瞳孔，虽然他人已至中年，但那双眼睛却依然像个年轻人似的闪亮又活泼。  
“这些人，他们死去没多久，对么？”  
冒险者对用来搬运尸体的拖车比了个手势，“我看到鲜血，死去很久的人不是这样。”  
“死去很久的人不是这样。”  
贤人重复，“因为蛮神被消灭，蜥蜴人从他们临时的营地退回了巢穴，我们才能搜索那些地方。安古斯特供出了一些藏匿点，雷德耀兵长负责带了人去，这是他们的收获。”  
“蜥蜴人杀了他们？”  
“——我听说还有人在搜索一个新的藏匿点，希望他们能有一些收获。”  
冒险者安静下来。  
一瞬间仿佛连呼吸都静止似的，黑影之民抿起嘴唇。“从蜥蜴人召唤蛮神的地方离开后，雷德耀兵长说要把其他人先送回枯骨营地安置。”他缓缓地念出每一个单词，没让习惯性的缩略和模糊语音影响到自己，那张漆黑的脸孔绷紧了，年轻的眉眼低垂下来，“等我们回到营地，他们又告诉我那些人已经被送往乌尔达哈了。我很担心，桑克瑞德先生。”  
贤人叹了口气。“你呀。”他抓了抓自己的眉尖，“找个地方坐下。”  
他示意冒险者在墙边堆积的木料上坐下来，伸手拨开他的发梢。在银色的碎发下他找到他一直怀疑存在的伤口。干涸的血和头发把伤口封住了，但在最初受伤的时候，那应该是非常可怕、足以令他头晕目眩的一击。“你需要一个治疗师。”他宣布，抓住一个恰好路过的恒辉队员，塞给他几枚小小的硬币，士兵高兴地走开了。“我这不是在逃避话题。”他伸出一根手指，制止了冒险者还没发出的声音，“我会解释的，但这里不是合适的地方。”  
他按住冒险者的肩膀，因为终于消弭的高度差，他只要稍微低下头，就能看清冒险者紫色的瞳孔，纯正的、宛如盛开的鲜花一样的紫。  
“休息。”他说。  
随着渐渐升高的太阳，人群聚集了起来。他们听到其中压抑的哭声，和人数众多难以分辨的喧闹。贤人替冒险者拉上房门，那是伊桑巴德借给他的，为了让受伤的黑影之民睡个好觉，他们离开了恒辉队的驻扎地。老领头人咂着烟斗，从脏污的玻璃窗向外看着，正好看到耀兵长站在高台上，大声宣布：“有朝一日我们会讨回这个公道——向蜥蜴人！”  
外面的哭声更响亮了。


	6. 外一篇·龙骑士们

关联任务：（40级）无法抹消得爪痕（Unfading Skies）

厄斯蒂安按住额头：“你想说什么？”  
布吕思蒙凑到他耳边。“爵士想让你明天黄昏到巨龙首去一趟。”他抓了抓头，“本来我不想让你知道的，可是没辙，我明天有任务，一早就得赶去隼巢——你知道的，那个外乡人来了，老师提过的那个。”  
金发的女龙骑士骤然捏紧了水杯。  
“而你还想瞒着我？”她的语气蕴藏着风暴，蓝发的年轻人向后退了一步，投降地举起双手。  
“就知道你要发火我才不想告诉你。”  
女龙骑士低吼：“那家伙离开伊修加德的时候你就瞒着我们！如果你早点说也不至于到现在连个人影都找不到，然后你还告诉我龙眼选择了一个外地人做苍天之龙骑士？你还怪我发火？”她猛地把杯子顿向桌面，随着清脆的碎裂声水溅湿了桌面和她暗金色的手甲。  
布吕思蒙连连嘘她。  
“你疯了么？”他抱怨，“埃斯蒂尼安的事情要是被其他人知道他就完了。盗窃龙眼是什么样的罪行！——不不，根本没人做过这种事——不管怎么说这都是要进异端审判所的大罪，简直想都不用想，要是他们抓到他连决斗审判的机会都不会给他，你想看到那一幕么！”  
厄斯蒂安抗拒地翘起嘴唇。“那个混蛋。”她咕哝了一声，“反正我不信，那外地人一定骗了老师，龙眼怎么可能会选择另一个苍天之龙骑士，埃斯蒂尼安不是还活蹦乱跳着嘛。”  
蓝发的龙骑士苦笑，“这我可不知道。但要骗过前任的苍天之龙骑士，让他相信自己是被龙眼选中的人，别说一个外乡人，就算是我们也做不到吧。”  
这是个合理的说辞。就算厄斯蒂安再怎么不情愿，也得承认这一点。埃斯蒂尼安成为苍天之龙骑士远在她成为龙骑士候补之前，那个男人很少提及自己的事情，除了偶尔在对战中会半是鼓励、半是揶揄地赞扬少女的力量之外，也很少会说闲话——那样的赞扬每次都让厄斯蒂安更加尴尬，毕竟他们的能力相差得太远、太远了，远到即使厄斯蒂安废寝忘食地拼命追逐，也还是在遥远不可及的地平线的彼端。  
她站起身。  
布吕思蒙警惕地瞪着她：“你想干嘛？”  
“我要去见老师。”  
她说着，一边向外走，“我要亲眼看看。”  
“喂喂，”蓝发精灵放弃地叹了口气，“那是个好孩子，别对他太狠了。”

外来者皮肤黝黑得像烧焦的木炭，雪花飘落在他银色的短发上。因为天冷，他整个人都蜷缩在棉斗篷里，显得又矮又瘦，青莲色的双瞳好奇又小心翼翼地看着她。  
仿佛是怕她发怒，在目光对视的瞬间他低下了头。  
“我是柏德勃·布兰特。”他的声音柔软而年轻，带着与伊修加德截然不同的含糊语调。  
——那小子是谁？  
前一夜她这样质问着雅伯里克。她到得太晚了，就连前苍天之龙骑士都准备休息。他有点不好意思地对女孩笑了笑——厄斯蒂安是他年轻的学生之一，他一直喜欢这样的孩子，男孩和女孩，心思单纯，执着而坚定。  
“客房我让给柏德勃用了，我带你上邻居家借个房间。塔尔娜夫人一直很喜欢你，她会让你住下的。”  
厄斯蒂安拦住了他。  
“我想看看他。”  
从那蜷缩在小孩子的窄床上的背影看不出的力量，从眼前这张温顺沉默的脸上也看不出。他几乎没有盔甲，裸露在空气里的双手还带着伤痕，指甲都干得发裂，长枪倒是打磨得洁净发亮。那是柄很旧的枪了，手握的地方是自己用布条缠绕固定的，那些已经看不出本色的旧布上沾满了暗褐色的污痕。  
“雅伯里克爵士让我相信你的力量。”  
当她开口说话时外乡人抬起头，眼神明亮地注视着她的脸。她注意到他的耳朵在小幅颤动，他既在听她说话，也在注意着周围的动静：雪落在岩石上。远处妖魔煽动着翅膀。还有很多条腿悉悉簌簌地擦过新雪，蜂拥而来。  
他弓起背，眼神更亮了。  
厄斯蒂安向后退开：“我会亲眼看到。”


End file.
